burlesquefilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ali
Marylin Alice "Ali" Rose, known by her nickname Ali, is the protagonist in the film, Burlesque. Burlesque Ali Rose (Aguilera) moves to Los Angeles after she quits her bar job when her boss refuses to pay her. Once in L.A., she tries and fails at every audition she does until one night, she finds herself unknowingly in a burlesque club when she hears the music on the street. She finds Tess (Cher) and the dancers performing “Welcome to Burlesque” and decides to pursue a career on stage once she meets Jack (Gigandet). Jack refers her to Tess for an audition, but is rejected instantly and ushered out by Sean (Tucci). Instead of leaving, Ali begins serving customers at the club as a waitress, while Tess and Sean observe with Jack asking Tess to give Ali a chance. When Georgia (Hough) becomes pregnant, auditions are held to replace her. Ali begins her audition when everyone leaves, and after performing "Wagon Wheel Watusi", persuades Tess to allow her to become one of the club's dancers, much to the annoyance of Nikki (Bell), a performer who is always late and caught drinking before numbers. Despite the club's growing success, Tess is still unable to pay the bank. Tensions arise between Ali and Jack as Marcus grows increasingly infatuated with Ali, making Jack jealous. At Georgia's wedding, Jack appears to call off his engagement, getting drunk. That night, Ali and Jack sleep together, but the following morning Jack's fiancé, Natalie (Agron), returns unexpectedly from her play in New York and tells Ali that the engagement is still on. Jack denies this, and while trying to fix things, he asks Ali to leave. Feeling heartbroken and betrayed, Ali runs to Sean for support, who prompts her to go with Marcus after his phone call. While spending time with Marcus, Ali finds out about "air rights", which refers to the empty space above a building and what can be done with it. Ali breaks things off with Marcus after she sees his plans to build a skyscraper on the property the club is on. Ali tells Tess, and together they inform the owner of the new million-dollar condos across the street; fearing the loss of business that would result from the obstruction of his prospective tenants' view, he purchases the air rights to the club's property. The resulting money is enough for Tess to buy out Vince's share, pay off the bank, and re-fashion the club to her own vision. She also makes up with Nikki and rehires her at the club. In the end Ali, having reunited with Jack and earned Nikki's respect, performs "Show Me How You Burlesque" with all of the dancers, a song which Jack wrote and finally finished. Relationships Tess She finds Tess and the dancers performing “Welcome to Burlesque” and decides to pursue a career on stage once she meets Jack. Ali begins her audition when everyone leaves, and after performing "Wagon Wheel Watusi", persuades Tess to allow her to become one of the club's dancers. Despite the club's growing success, Tess is still unable to pay the bank, so Ali tells Tess, and together they inform the owner of the new million-dollar condos across the street; fearing the loss of business that would result from the obstruction of his prospective tenants' view, he purchases the air rights to the club's property. The resulting money is enough for Tess to buy out Vince's share, pay off the bank, and re-fashion the club to her own vision. Sean Ali refers to Tess for an audition, but is rejected instantly and ushered out by Sean (Tucci). Instead of leaving, Ali begins serving customers at the club as a waitress, while Tess and Sean observe with Jack asking Tess to give Ali a chance. Feeling heartbroken and betrayed after Natalie returns unexpectly and Jack kicks her out, Ali runs to Sean for support, who prompts her to go with Marcus after his phone call. Nikki After Ali performed "Wagon Wheel Watusi", she became one of the club's dancers, much to the annoyance of Nikki (Bell), a performer who is always late and caught drinking before numbers. One night, a very jealous Nikki shows up drunk and picks a fight with Tess, calling Ali a "slut with big lungs". Tess, who has grown frustrated with Nikki, questions her gratitude for the help she has received. Angered, Nikki quits on the spot (before falsely confessing that she slept with Vince after his and Tess' honeymoon), and the altercation ends when Tess angrily retaliates by smashing the passenger side window on Nikki's convertible with a crowbar. After she and Tess payed off the bank, and re-fashion the club to their own vision, Tess also makes up with Nikki and rehires her at the club. In the end Ali, having earned Nikki's respect. Georgia When Georgia (Hough) becomes pregnant, auditions are held to replace her. Ali begins her audition when everyone leaves, and after performing "Wagon Wheel Watusi", persuades Tess to allow her to become one of the club's dancers, much to the annoyance of Nikki (Bell), a performer who is always late and caught drinking before numbers. Harold Saint Ali's a huge fan of Harold Saint, especially because he worked with one of her idols, Etta James. Marcus Gerber After hearing Ali sing for the first time in the Burlesque, Marcus grows increasingly infatuated with Ali, making Jack jealous. While spending time with Marcus, Ali finds out about "air rights", which refers to the empty space above a building and what can be done with it. Ali breaks things off with Marcus after she sees his plans to build a skyscraper on the property the club is on. Jack Ali meets the friendly bartender Jack (Cam Gigandet) and starts to waitress for him because she knows this is where she belongs. One night, Ali comes back to her apartment to find it has been robbed and then finds that the cash she had left in the bathroom has been stolen. She goes to Jack's apartment, and after confessing that she has no one to call, he invites her to stay with him. That night, Jack performs an instrumental of a song he has written and Ali discovers he is a failed musician. The next morning, she finds that her assumption about Jack being gay is wrong, as he has a fiancée,Natalie, who is performing in New York City. After learning this, Ali feels uncomfortable staying with him and collects her belongings. She walks into the rain to wait for the bus but Jack carries her back to the appartment. She agrees to stay with him until future notice. Soon, Jack gets frustrated about the living situation between the two, and he hands her the apartment listings. But he soon discovers that Natalie's performance was extended and he cannot afford to pay rent alone. This prompts him to ask Ali to stay longer. After the show, Ali is invited for pizza with the other dancers for the first time and Sean picks up on a spark between Jack and Ali. He tells Jack that if he likes Ali he should take the opportunity before it passes him by. One night after a show her plans with Jack fail and Marcus offers her a lift to her apartment. Along the way he takes her to his own party and the two of them admire the view from his apartment. She receives expensive gifts from Marcus to the dismay of Jack and Nikki, who once had a fling with Marcus. During the wedding, Jack argues with his fiancée over the phone after she informs him of her delay in New York and he seemingly breaks off their relationship before telling Ali he is now single. They slow dance and return to their apartment together. Jack is clearly intoxicated and he returns in silly pyjamas to lock his door. He returns once more only wearing his pajama bottoms to get water, and then he returns once more wearing nothing claiming he is hungry. He walks to the kitchen naked to the embarrassment of Ali and grabs a box of cookies, holding them over his genitals and offering her a cookie. Jack returns to his room once again and comes back out wearing briefs with a more serious expression. The two kiss for the first time and spend the night together, intertwined with the performance of 'Bound to You' by Ali. While still in the early stage of their relationship Jack's fiancée, Natalie (Dianna Agron), returns to find the two together in bed. In a rage she informs Ali that they had not broken up and that Jack had told her Ali wasn't pretty. Jack tries to explain, but Ali leaves, upset about the situation. Jack arrives at Sean's home shortly after and hears that she has already left to see Marcus. After saving the club thanks to the air rights, Jack finds Ali backstage and apologizes and the two make up. He gives her the sheet music to the song he has written, "Show Me How You Burlesque". As a grand finale Ali and the other dancers perform the song, with both Georgia and Nikki making a return. Trivia Image Gallery Burlesque-1-006.jpg 126341-pic-13.jpg 4949767424 b27795bb06 b.jpg BURLESQUE1-articleLarge.jpg Burlesque-ali.jpg 092210-burlesque-623.jpg Burlesque2christina-aguilera-as-ali-rose-in-burlesque.jpg Burlesque-Trailer.jpg Burlesque4.jpg Burlesque-christina-aguilera-17554377-362-215.jpg Burlesque promo 2010 04.jpg Burlesque-film.jpg Paula-van-oppen-gallery.jpg Burlesque-burlesque-31709945-1350-900.jpg Burlesque.jpg Burlesque wallpaper02.jpg Burlesque-stills031.jpg Burlesque5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Singers/Dancers Category:Waitresses Category:Singles Category:Lovers Category:Exes